As a method related to this type of apparatus, there has been suggested a method of controlling an automatic steering apparatus provided with a motor 1 for controlling a steering angle and a motor 2 for controlling steering torque (refer to patent document 1). According to the method of controlling the automatic steering apparatus disclosed in the patent document 1, a steering reaction force caused by the automatic steering can be canceled by the torque of the motor 2.
Incidentally, there has been also suggested an apparatus for controlling a braking force of each wheel to generate target yaw if it is determined that a vehicle deviates from a lane (refer to patent document 2).
Moreover, there has been suggested an apparatus for controlling a braking/driving force of each wheel such that a yaw rate of a vehicle is a target yaw rate (refer to patent document 3).